


burnout

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: this is what happens when you pay an engineer too little for too long and push them too hard
Kudos: 2





	burnout

I’m sat on the sofa and staring  
I’m burnt out  
The TV is on and it’s blaring  
I’m burnt out  
I’m sat in the dark beyond caring  
I’m burnt out  
I don’t know what’s on it’s not registering  
I’m burnt out  
My phone glows my work pestering  
I’m burnt out  
A tear hits my glasses it’s glittering  
I’m burnt out  
My shoulders shift I start shuddering  
I’m burnt out  
I knock my phone off the table i’m muttering  
I’m burnt out  
It clatters to the floor shattering  
I’m burnt out  
I look at it broken uncaring  
I’m burnt out  
My nose is dripping unflattering  
I’m burnt out  
My head pounds from overengineering  
I’m burnt out  
No one stopped me from labouring  
I’m burnt out  
I’ve spent all night refactoring  
I’m burnt out  
Grabbing my coffee I’m stirring  
I’m burnt out  
One sip and into the sink it’s pouring  
I’m burnt out  
To my bedroom I start staggering  
I’m burnt out  
I hit my bed and I’m slumbering  
I’m burnt out  
I toss and I turn I’m nightmaring  
I’m burnt out  
I wake up and my fever is burning  
I’m burnt out  
That’s it I say murmuring  
I’m out.


End file.
